Pablo Gandolfo
Pablo Gandolfo '(*16 de febrero de 1977- ) es un actor de voz bilingüe y de doblaje argentino conocido por la voz de Tobe de Pucca y del Amo del mal ´´Chuckles, el cerdito´´ de Dave, el bárbaro. También se desempeña como cantante en jingles y doblajes y es docente de doblaje. Es uno de los locutores actuales de Nickelodeon Latinoamerica. Filmografía Series animadas *Los piyanimales - Squacky *Ultimate Spider-Man - Flash Thompson (Matt Lanter) *Allen Gregory - Allen Gregory (Jonah Hill) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Director Delgadillo (Jim Rash) *Doctora Juguetes - Bronty, el dinosaurio *A de asombroso - Burt *Motorcity - Dutch *Pucca - Tobe *Bob's Burgers - Linda Belcher (1ra. voz) / Zeke *Dave, el bárbaro - El amo del mal " Chuckles, el cerdito" *Wolverine y los X-Men - Nightcrawler *W.I.T.C.H. - Voces adicionales, Uraia *El show de Mr. Hell - Serge, La foca vengadora *Los héroes de la ciudad - Fripp- Papá de Kip *Get Ed - Loogie el bromista *Viajeros del tiempo - Ethan *La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Voces varias *Club Caza Monstruos - Mark y Voces adicionales *Yat: Voces adicionales *Pecezuelos - Profesor Rana *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Rooney Doodle *Dragon Booster - Voces adicionales *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Voces adicionales *Jack, el empleado desempleado - Voces adicionales *Galactik Football - Voces adicionales *Liga de súper malvados - Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Voces adicionales Películas 'Jonah Hill *This Is the End - El mismo (2013) *Comando Especial - Morton Schmidt (doblaje argentino) (2012) *El juego de la fortuna - Peter Brand (2011) Jesse Eisenberg *Red social - Mark Zuckerberg (2010) *Roger Dodger - Nick (2002) de 2012 Matthew Broderick *Capacidad disminuida - Cooper (2009) *The Cable Guy - Steven M. Kovacs (1996) Redoblaje William H. Macy *Seis sesiones de sexo - Padre Brendan (2012) *Un crimen nada perfecto - George McLendon (2009) Otros * I Give It a Year - Josh (Rafe Spall) (2013) * Quién mató a Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2013) * Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) * The East - Porty McCabe (Billy Magnussen) (2013) * Freelancers - Voces adicionales (2012) (2da versión) * At Any Price - Dean Whipple (Zac Efron) (2012) * Django sin cadenas - Calvin Candie (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Gary (Ben Falcone) argentino (2012) * Piensa como hombre - Bennett (Gary Owen) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Conrad (David O'Donnell) (2012) *La prisión espacial - Hydell (Joseph Gilgun) (2012) *Votos de amor - Leo (Channing Tatum) (2012) *¡Por fin solos! - Bryan (Mark Duplass) (2012) *Bernie - Bernie Tiede (Jack Black) (2011) *El último hombre - Lincoln (Chris Andrew Ciulla) (2011) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (Ryan Gosling) (2011) *Amigos con beneficios - Dylan Harper (Justin Timberlake) (2011) *Malas enseñanzas Russell Gettis (Jason Segel) (2011) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Joran Van Der Sloot (Stephen Amell) (2011) *Camino a la libertad - Janusz (Jim Sturgess) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - George Madison (Paul Rudd) (2010) *La esposa núm 19 - Jordan (Matt Czuchry) (2010) *Madso´s War - Madso Madden (Matthew Marsden) (2010) *Wild Things: Foursome - Carson Wheetly (Ashley Parker Angel) (2010) *Buenas costumbres - John Whittaker (Ben Barnes) (2009) *The National Tree - Corey Burdock (Andrew McCarthy) (2009) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (Edward Norton) (2008) *Rescate al amanecer - Gene (Jeremy Davies) (2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) (2006) 2012 *Capote - Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) (2005) argentino *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Austin Powers / Dr Malito (1997) argentino 2013 *Cuenta conmigo - Teddy Duchamp (Corey Feldman) (1986) Redoblaje *Persecución mortal - Barry Weiss (Aidan Gillen) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Phillip (Fred Ewanuick) *Diario de una adolescente - Ralph Bartlett (Tom Virtue) *Atrapado en los suburbios - Eddie *Jump In! - Earl *No te metas con Zohan - Michael *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) (doblaje argentino) *Súper escuela de héroes - Ron Wilson (versión argentina) *Colorín Colorado - Voces adicionales *Pixelada Perfecta - Voces Adicionales *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Patrulla de frontera - Pequeño (Evan Ross) *Teen Beach Movie - Les Camembert (Steve Valentine) * Death Spa - David Avery *The Day *El efecto mariposa Anime *Marvel Anime - Ironman/Tony Stark *Sonic X - Narrador Argentina *Ninja Hattori - Kemumaki Películas animadas *Foodfight! - Dex Dogtective (Charlie Sheen) *Gaturro, la película - Rat Pitt y Productor *Widget: Widget- Baby First Tv *Kirikou: Cantante en las canciones *Mi madrina es una hechicera - Jimmy *La princesa encantada: Una navidad mágica - Nueve vidas *Patoruzito - Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Voces adicionales *El lince perdido - Voces adicionales Películas anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Ash Ketchum *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Ash Ketchum Otros *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Iron Man / Tony Stark Series de TV *El último macho - Kyle Anderson (Christoph Sanders) (2011-presente) *Once Upon a Time - Sr. Clark / Sneezy (Gabe Khouth) (2011-presente) *Franklin & Bash - Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) (2011-presente) *Community - Señor Chang (Ken Jeong) (2009-presente) *The Killing - Ray Seward (Peter Sarsgaard) (2013) *Ben and Kate - Ben Fox (Nat Faxon) (2012-2013) *Being Human (2011) - Danny (Gianpaolo Venuta) (2011-2012) *Justified - Dickie Bennett (Jeremy Davies) (2011-2012) *Baxter - Baxter McNab (Evan Williams) (2010-2011) *Hawthorne - Dr. Tom Wakefield (Michael Vartan) (2009-2011) *Pan Am - Omar (Piter Marek) (2011) *Tower Prep - Gabe Forrest (Ryan Pinkston) (2010) *Rescue Me - Sean Garrity (Steven Pasquale) (2010) temporada *Overhaulin - Charlie Sheen (2004) *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Elo *Los Doodlebops - Rooney Doodle *Power Rangers Dino Trueno - Dustin Brooks / Yellow Wind Ranger *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Michael Boom *Phil del Futuro - Voces adicionales/Tema de abertura *Los Wiggles - Voces adicionales *Adolescente por Naturaleza- Rainbow Papadakis *Ugly Betty - Voces adicionales *Los Tudor - Voces adicionales *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Voces adicionales *El show de Paul Mckenna - Paul Mckenna *The Listener - Voces adicionales argentino *Dr. Who - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Voces adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *The Killing - Voces adicionales *Lost Girl - Voces adicionales *Scooter: Agente secreto - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces aicionales *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Cásate conmigo - Luke Maynard (Steven Pasquale) *Hatfields y McCoys - Voces adicionales Documentales *Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales Interprete *Bondi Band - Tony (Canciones) *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Canción abertura y cierre más coros. *Domo - Tema de apertura. Otros doblajes *Squeak: El único ratoncito masculino. *Overhauling: Voces adicionales. *Ciberchase: Voces adicionales. *Housebusters: Narrador y Presentador (Host) *Anastacia: Vocea adicionales. *Sit Down, shut up: *Mudanzas Colosales: Narrador *Hombre entre los lobos: Narrador *La odisea de Nefertity: Narrador. *Numbers around the globe: baby first tv: Narrador. *Gabón, el triunfo de la selva: narrador *La hermandad Aria: Narrador *The under water dream machine. Narrador *Samantha Brown: Voces adicionales. *Extreme make over: Voces adicionales. *Cazadores de Tormentas: Voces adicionales. *Mythbusters: Voces adicionales. *Cómo lo hacen ? Voces adicionales. *Secreta obsesión: El hermano gay de la protagonista. *Sala de emergencias: Voces adicionales. *Mi bebé: Voces adicionales. *Te invitamos: Voces adicionales. *Un toque de fama: *Historia de un bebé: Voces adicionales. *jon y kate: Voces adicionales. *Tatoo hunter: Narrador y presentador *Smash lab: *Diez años menos: Voces adicionales. *American hot Rod: Voces adicionales. *A wedding story: Voces adicionales. *American Chopper: Voces adicionales. *Trading spaces: Voces adicionales. *Amadeus: *Primitivo: Voces adicionales. *Umizoomy: Voces adicionales. *Robodiz (Disney) *Pelicula: Buscando desesperadamente a Santa. (Disney). *Big ideas for a small world ( voces adicionales) *Extreme Make over ( voces adicionales) *Cheaters : Joey Grecco a partir de temporada 7? *Buried life . Narrador *Doctora G: Voces adicionales. *The wanted *1000 maneras de morir ( voces adicionales) *Fanboy confessions ( voces adicionales) *El mito ( co pro) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada ( prota) *Tamara Drew ( co pro) *The big C ( voces adicionales) *Doctor Oz ( voces adicionales) *The grudge ( prota) *The gathering *Man about town *The killing ( serie) Voces adicionales. El maestro. *La pelicula más grande jamás vendida: Narrador. *Combat Serie( voces adicionales). *Higher Ground peli ( co pro) *Nomade (peli) Prota *city hunters *Slugterra: Voces adicionales *Mobbed, serie Infinito: Voces adicionales *An Idiot abroad: Un idiota en el extranjero (infinito): Karl Pilkinton *Cazadores de tormetas (discovey): VOces adicionales *Diary of a wimpy boy (peli): El papá. *Puppy love: Voces adicionales *Efecto mariposa: MIller *Laws of attraction *Mentes Criminales (discovery) Host en cuadro *Nice guy Jhonny: Johnny *El club Bang bang: El que gana el premio por la foto del aguila y la nena. *Un minuto en el museo. 2da temporada. *Tinga Tales: Lagartija- Chakal- Voces incidentales cantadas y apertura y cierre cantados. ( español rioplatense) * Zapa zapa: Los cerdos ( español rioplatense) * Doctor W: Dorctor W *Animated epics: Voces adicionales. * LOs mundos de Uli: VOces adicionales. *Starship trooper: Voces adicionales *Will ( peli) El jugador de Football retirado * The poet * Camino a la libertad: Prota * Código 9 ( Disney) Voces adicionales. * Castle farm: Voces adicionales. * Sudor Frio : Roman ( prota). Largo argentino, doblado. * Floopaloo: Voces adicionales. * College 11: Voces adicionales. * Henry Monstruito: Oficial Higgins. * Partners in crime: ( co pro) El policia malo. * Two in deluxe: (prota) * Commercial kings: Serie Tv. Uno de los protas. Infnito. * South Beach Tow: Eddie Serie tv Infinito ( rioplatense- paka paka) * Los slacks: Grandpa Serie tv Paka Paka Rioplatense. * Descubriendo los alimentos: Voz de Bubba y cantante . No es doblaje- * Descubriendo el cuerpo, los transportes: Cantante. No es doblaje- *Zamba: Voces adicionales paka paka rioplatense. No es doblaje. * Vuelta por el universo: Voces adicionales- paka paka Rioplatense. No es doblaje- * Totally Frank: Serie tv. Voces adicionales. * La historia de Juan el Bautista: Narra. Nat geo. * Ace of Cakes: Voces adicionales. * Operación rescate: Frankin, Voces adicionales Enlaces externos Canal en Youtube de Pablo Gandolfo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores argentinos